Paradiso
by Eternity-san
Summary: You always want what you can't have, so what will happen when people from opposite sides fall in love? Law and justice vs the mafia. When push comes to shove, can Eries make the arrest? AU EF R&R please!
1. Prologue

_Everything was fine until I saw you… But then, was everything really fine? I think I was in denial, subconsciously blocking out the truth. If I had acknowledged things as they stood, we might have avoided where we are today. _

_In the beginning, all I had were dreams. Remembering what was and thinking what could have been. I feel so torn and confused. My worst fears are coming true and my dreams are fading. All I want is to see you again, because I know you can make it right._

_Although the right thing may not always be the best thing._

_ Loving you has taught me that._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hehe! This is only a taster to what's coming in the next chapter.

Can anyone tell that the title is a play on words? If you manage to crack the code, you might be able to guess the theme – if you can wait until the next chapter, that is. ^_~


	2. The Case

Hey thanks for the reviews! I'm not going to go into a lot of detail about officer's ranks and stuff, because I only know so much. Sorry if it seems short, but enjoy the read! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Date: Thursday, October 7th

Location: The Blue Club

Time: 11:15pm

_Why did they put me on this assignment? I don't exactly qualify to do this job. It's a special case, a tough cookie you could say; it'd be better if they just called the people from the Special Unit - so why me? I might not be a rookie, but I'm no high ranking officer either. Ah, now I remember why; it's because they need all the manpower that they can get. If it weren't that serious, or major, **everyone** wouldn't have been chasing him for the past twelve hours. Jesus. This case is so complicated. Must be the most difficult one yet. Oh well, better get back to work. _

Eries peered around the corner; and sure enough, he was there. She went back into hiding. The cold night air transformed her warm breath into white steam. This was too dangerous for a one-person job. Sure, it started off with fifty of them, but Eries seemed to be the only one to have successfully tracked him down. She looked at her mobile hanging securely onto her belt; Eries could always phone for backup… Quietly reaching for the phone, she was about to flip it open, when she hesitated. No, this has to be done. She has to prove to her superiors that the breakdown has not affected her performance as an officer in anyway, shape or form. Slowly, Eries reattached the phone to her belt. Holding a gun with firm hands, she was ready to use it if necessary. Counting, Eries prepared to reveal herself. One… two… three…

And nothing. He was gone. But how? She did not hear any noise. Puzzled, Eries stayed there for a few seconds trying to figure it out, unaware there was someone behind her. After some thought, Eries turned – 

"SH-" 

She aimed her gun, and clicked it. As if to mock her, he raised his hands in surrender with a grin. Tall, slim built handsome and smart – dangerous, cunning, and gang leader of the notorious Red Moss_. _Called so, because whatever they do, by the time the police are onto them, they only manage to get there in the aftermath of their grand schemes, usually to result in picking up the pieces. Arriving to guess their actions and motive. Eries wanted to stop that, them, and mostly, _him_. There was a sly twinkle in his brown eye, something that tested Eries's limits.

"Whoa there baby! I don't wanna kiss you goodbye just yet!" He teased, winking.

"Nice try." Eries retorted, whipping out a pair of handcuffs. "But you're coming with me."

"Aww, but madam…" 

Obediently, Folken faced the brick wall with his hands behind his head. Eries walked towards Folken, not daring to believe she would actually catch _THE_ most wanted criminal, let alone catch him now. Just imagine; officer Eries Aston, caught the notorious Folken "Flamer" Fanel. 

Suddenly some bullet shots came from nowhere just as she was about two steps away from him. Frantically glancing about to see who did it, she barely saw Folken do a runner down the alleyway. Sprinting off to a good start Eries flew after him. Being a part-time athlete, running was easy; getting Folken to the station was not. She might have caught up with Flamer, but as she ran, it was raining bullets that she narrowly managed to dodge. A sheet of them prevented her from stopping Flamer just on the corner. When she looked again, he had disappeared. She even checked where he went, but no man was there.  

But there was many rubbish skips. Maybe he was hiding?

Cautiously, she tiptoed towards them. With a firm grip on the gun, she waited. Tick… tick… tick… The second hand ticked with a loudness which rung in her ears. Minutes passed by, then five, ten, twenty. Almost half an hour later, she heard something. People have always said patience was her virtue, as it seemed to be finally paying off.

Folken made sure the coast was clear before sticking his head out. He also waited abit, then got up and dusted his cloths; top to tip in casual CK gear. He began walking a few steps, pressing speed dial on his mobile to Johnny.

"Hold it."

"Yes darlin'." Folken said in a mock tone. 

He held up his hands again. Eries walked quickly so she can get this over with, but just as she clicked the handcuff onto his wrist, several other 'clicks' happened – slight pressure from about five guns all connecting to her head. She smiled sweetly, confusing the other people; she too had a gun to Folken's skull. His forehead, to be precise. 

"C'mon, you don't _really _think you can pull a hat trick today? I'll do you a deal Aston; let me go and you can walk away in one piece. I swear."

"You know a man's lying when he says he swears." Eries countered.

"Hey bitch, our boss ain't dun nothin' t' you!" A member of Folken's entourage spat angrily, almost in a threatening manner.  Eries wasn't afraid. 

"Don't call me _bitch_."

What followed happened in a whirlwind; somebody knocked the gun out of her grasp and she kicked them in the face, rendering them unconscious and the person next to them with a bleeding nose. Folken spun round trying to shoot her but missed every time. Eries got a buff looking man's arm and twisted it until it 'popped', making him scream like a pussy. She punched Folken in the face. A few bullets skimmed her clothes, causing minor rips. Eries kept spin-kicking, dislocating arms and punching them as they kept trying to hurt her. It was like a martial arts film or something. One man grabbed her long hair, and twisted her arm behind her back, so she would be helpless. Another got a weapon ready.

Eries had a trump card though.

With a free arm, she reached for the nape of her neck and pulled out a mini-gun. She killed the man who stood behind her who was hurting her. Possessing the skill of a professional, Eries injured or killed over half of Folken's men in no time. She danced, dodged and sidestepped in the process like a break-dancer. Everyone stood, breathless, staring at each other. The atmosphere became loaded with tension, as each party decided their moves. 

"Alright, drop it boys."

Eries narrowed her eyes as if to question. Next thing she knew, there were clinking sounds of metal and gas was spraying all over the place from rolling cans. Folken and his gang seized the opportunity to escape. Coughing and wiping her eyes, she felt a kiss on her cheek that gave her a shock. She knew it was Folken who did it. Eries cursed. Her superior was not going to take her failure well. She may be sympathetic, but that was not of any comfort. _I will get you someday, _she thought bitterly.

----------

"Morning sleepy head." Eries said tenderly.

There was a note on the pillow. In a familiar handwriting, she knew why it was there. Millerna was gone again. The message only said;

_'__Eries__, I'll be gone a while. But don't worry, I'm ok. See you soon._

_Milla _

_ x'_

See you soon, just how soon will that be then? The last excursion lasted about three months and took Millerna to Stockholm. As far as Eries can remember, she's also been to New Orleans for a week; Malaysia for six months; Massachusetts for five days; and Japan for six weeks; and Hong Kong for two years. Consulting a little, battered dairy, she found she was spot on with all the dates and places. So where will this new adventure take her little sister? With the knowledge that she is away, Eries settled for making breakfast for one only. There is no point in worrying too much, because she knows Millerna can take care of herself. Moreover, no matter how much or how hard Eries pestered her with who she went with or why, she was grateful that Millerna told her anything at all. Plus she knows how to please people; Millerna always returned with a little something for her. Watching T4, she hummed along to Amy Studt's _Misfit. _But what really caught her off guard, and really got to her, was the lyrics to the new Stereophonics song, her fave band;

"So maaaybe tomorrow, I'll find my waaaaay home…" 

Although the lead singer's gravely voice was really sexy, the words were hard to listen to. Eries grabbed a tissue and pinched her nose way too hard. She likes their song, but right now it was too much. Though the gravel quality of the lead singer's voice was soothing, to counter-act the painful words. Old photographs of the entire family filled the flat; mum in her embarrassing brown and pink bikini at the beach. Dad insisting on having a picture taken with just him and Eries when she was at the self-conscious age of fifteen; a group picture with Mount Fuji in the background, where upon Millerna promptly threw up afterwards due to eating a dodgy squid. Marlene trying to learn how to knit (Ha! What a classic).  Eries's most treasured photograph though, was at the University Graduation Ball. Two pictures were in a twin wooden frame; one was just of her and Dad (he told her she looked like a princess) and the other was of her and Richie, her gorgeous boyfriend. She was close to her Dad. The more recent photos only contained Eries, Millerna, Richie and their friends. Millerna's eighteenth at The Met bar, having sweet-talked the security guards into letting them in; and Eries's twenty-first, full of close friends with Richie and Millerna.

The telephone rang, disrupting her happy memories. It took a while for Eries to answer, struggling to think who it could be. She took it and pressed the button, going into the kitchen. Just then, it started raining heavily, so Eries had to put them on hold as she shut the windows.

"Hello? Sorry about that. Who is it again?"

"Erie's its Richie. Listen, I think you should come down here. There's erm, something you have to know, and I think it's better in person."

"Rich, what's happened? You know it's my day off, want to go out for a meal later?" Eries offered.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, but I still think you should _come here. _I hate to break this to you, but Millerna's in custody…. Erie's? Erie's you there?"

"I'll be right there."

Eries stormed into the station, demanding to be told where Millerna was being held. As soon as she went in, she hugged her little sister tightly. But Millerna was stiff, and did not really respond except for returning the gesture. Puzzled, Eries asked Richie what was going on. He made her sit down before saying a word. Cutting to the chase, he said that while undercover cops were pursuing a gang in Munich, after a tip-off, they also found Millerna and a man called Dean to be involved with them. Eries was gob smacked; no way in hell could she be connected. Richie buys her a coffee to mull over things. Eries remembered that Millerna once asked her something about German culture. 

_"What's the social scene like over there?" _

_'I'm__ not sure, never been. Why you want to go?'_

_"No. Just saw a programme about it that's all." _

Looking at her, Millerna was okay on the outside, but she seemed miles away. Eries was concerned for her. Richard went somewhere and another officer took his place. He looked grave.

"Are you her sister?"

"Yes," Turns to Millerna, "What are you doing here? I thought you were on holiday in Munich?"

She said nothing. Studying the table as if searching for answers, Millerna avoided Eries's gaze. The other officer asked Eries countless questions.

"Did you know she was involved?"

"Involved in what? I think she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time that's all."

"You really don't know do you?" He said.

"Just tell me already."

"Millerna is in custody, because we found her with the suspects from the Black Diamond case. And it wasn't a coincidence. She seemed to know them quite well."

"What will happen to her now?"

The officer shifted a little. They all go back a long way, since Eries and a few of them joined the force at the same time. she has been there since she was eighteen, so their friendships are very strong. She could see he wanted to but could not tell her everything.

"Look, I'm only telling you because we're mates;" He lowered his voice. "if the jury turns against her, she'll get life imprisonment."

 After which she was asked to leave. Being one herself, she knows the procedures and left. Richie was waiting for her.

"You ok?"


	3. Doves and Diamonds

"Yes. But why is Milla in there?" Though she sounded fine, those peacock pools were pricked with tears.

"I dunno, they wouldn't tell me either. Did she tell you anything?"

"No. she just left a note as usual." She said, wrapping her arms round her boyfriend. Feeling his arms around her was comforting.

The first time Milla disappeared like that, Eries called every colleague in every police station across the city, country, and even the contacts that she had abroad. They all tried their best to help find her. Some of her friends who worked as government agents helped out too. But no one was able to find anything. Eries was heartbroken. With Marlene gone too, Richie was all she had left. 

Some time later, out of the blue, came a knock on her door. Having just crawled out of bed after a wild night out with the girls, Eries did not bother to look through the peephole and just opened the door to her apartment. Her heart stopped beating for a few seconds, it simply froze with shock.

Millerna was stood right before her, alive and well. Eries was afraid to hug her in case it was a cruel dream, but then she was surprised when Millerna gave her big sister a bear hug. Hugging her back, Eries decided to skip the lecture. She was just thankful Millerna was okay. Eries went to make breakfast, even though she did not want to leave Millerna, she realised that she cannot suffocate people by being clingy. When two portions of egg on toast were made, she braved her fears and calmly returned to the living room. And she was still there!!! The second time was not such a shock, but the time Millerna was away did worry her. But Eries learned that, if she was patient enough, and carried on as normal, her little sister would one day come back. 

Now it was different. Millerna was in custody, and no one knows why. While eavesdropping, she overheard Millerna was in the same place as the men the police are after. So it seems like it was just a bad coincidence. It happens to everyone. _This can't be good,_ Eries thought. Richie was the first to pull away.

"I'll get us a coffee. Will you be ok on your own?" Richie asked, checking her peacock eyes for any sign of a lie.

"Yes." She replied truthfully.

"Reeeeaally? Cause I don't want my 'ickle dove to be sad." Richie was being playful, trying to cheer her up. 

"Yes! Your little dove won't be sad. Promise." She kisses him lightly, "Now go!"

Richie strolls down the corridor, all the while blowing her kisses and making funny faces. By the time he actually got to the refreshments room, Eries was in stitches. She turns around to lean against the wall.

"Ooops! I-I'm sorry. Haha…hahaha… my… haha… mistake."

"What's so funny babe?"

That voice is so familiar…

Folken. Fanel. Flamer. The notorious gang leader. Of Red Moss.

Holy shit.

"How-"

"Sh sh sh sh shhhhh, you'll blow my cover darlin'. We wouldn't want to do that now would we?" Folken said smoothly.

"Why? Have you got something up you're sleeve?" Eries was suspicious. She had reason to be.

"You're sister is in there, because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. If you leave now and pretend this never happened, I'll make sure her presence was never recorded."

Folken whispered in Eries's ear. His warm breath was making her ear tingle. She was shocked she even realised it. He seemed to know something about this questioning, and he had a strange glint in his hazel eyes. They just stared at each other for what felt like aeons, each not daring to break eye contact. Eries noticed there were tiny gold flecks in his irises. A distant voice from behind made them both jump out of their skins; Eries turned to find it was Richie, who was cursing because he spilt some coffee on himself. Turning back round, Folken had vanished. 

_(God, I should have arrested him there and then. Next time…)_ Eries thought. So why did she feel abit disappointed that he scooted? 

"Eire's."

It was Richie's gentle tone. She greeted him with a kiss, and took her coffee. They delegated that there was not much use in staying, so they reluctantly went home.

---------------------

Sitting in the dark, the smell of metal was overwhelming. Still, at least it was clean. The feeling of anticipation was getting stronger by the minute. A little green light in the ceiling corner, told Millerna she was being watched. After all, she was a high security suspect. They have not charged her with anything yet, but if the guys do not make a move quickly, she soon will be convicted of something. Millerna knows she can sort herself out, but she only worries about what affect it might have on Eries. So at all costs, she _has to_ keep what she does a secret. Watching the camera closely, the light slowly flickered off. 

Time to get ready.

Millerna stand up, and waits. The lock clicks open; the door gradually widening. The light flooding through the gap blinded her, and she felt a rough hand grab her wrist. Then it was all a rush as they pulled her behind them, keeping her close. She did not ask. This was the plan. 

There were footsteps approaching.

They paused until silence returned. Millerna savoured the smell of the familiar scent; something by Ghost. After staying put for a few moments, they were on the move again. Within minutes they were outside, and quickly climbed into an unlocked Cherokee jeep. They started the quiet engine and drove off. Looking to her left, Millerna knew it would be him; same old, same old. 

These two men are blessed with the killer handsome gene, mixed in with mystery and intrigue. He gave Millerna a shock when he took her hand, while steering with the other. Almost immediately he let go, as if she had a contagious disease. 

"Hey…" She began but he cut her off abruptly.

"I only did my job." He said bluntly.

"I know." Millerna was hurt at being cut off like that.

He gave her a look, then went back to concentrate on his driving. _And I thought you were going to say something else. _He thought. 

They arrived at the mansion forty minutes later. Walking behind her all the way to the door, he could not help but stare as she walked. Her wavy blond hair swished as she moved, gleaming in the moonlight. The way her bum seemed to wiggle as she did so. How he missed all these things about her. Opening the grand oak doors, she went inside, and then turned to face him, arms crossed. 

"Your things are in your room." 

"Fine." 

He watched her leave, going up the spiral staircase and into the hall above. He stayed there, daydreaming. Suddenly she was back. His heart leapt and a smile nearly formed on his thin lips, but restrained himself. 

"Just wanted to say thank you." 

Millerna said it in the same fashion, like when your mother tells you to do something you do not want to do. Then she was gone. The old mantra which always swam in his line of thought, returned to taunt him. 

_You are such an idiot. _

---------------------------

The next morning Eries got up early and headed for the station. She tried not to get her hopes up of walking home with Millerna. When she arrived however, the guard greeted her with a sombre smile. He informed her that Millerna had escaped during the night.

"What?!" 

"I'm sorry, but even we don't know how she did it."

Eries slumped into the nearest chair to her. She was in so much shock, that she did not notice her superior had entered the room, and was looking at her strangely.

"I know this may sound cheeky, but would you help us find her?" The guard asked.

"Of course. I would like to know myself why she is involved."

So, her superior filled her in on everything that they know; they had been following the Black Diamond case for some time now, and a tip-off lead them to make these arrests in Munich. What they had not expected, was to find her sister in with the suspects. Neither did Eries. 

While driving to the local café to search for more clues, she could not help thinking; what _did_ Millerna do for a living? She could lie and say that she worked as an airhostess, which would be the perfect cover story. But Eries always was a rubbish liar. She wanted to ask Millerna, although something always held her back. It might be the fear of losing her like she lost her parents. Mother died while they were still very young, so this loss was just accepted. Yet when father died in an armed struggle, it affected her badly; and Marlene had recently 'vanished' of the face of the earth. All that happened in the space of a year. Without realising it, tears had begun to fall from her piercing peacock eyes and she put her foot down on the acceleration pedal. She failed to see a red car in the next lane, also speeding up trying to overtake her. They turned quickly to do so, but misjudged it. In a split second, they collided and sent each car in opposite directions. Eries's jeep flew into the air, spinning as it went. The red car smashed into the side barrier, crumpling the entire bonnet. Eries landed roof side down on the central barrier. 

A motorcyclist stopped and watched the whole thing unfold before him. Taking off his helmet and racing to the driver in the jeep, he was shocked to the core. 

Blood poured from Eries's head and her limp body hung out of the seat, strapped in only by the seat belt. Other drivers stopped to try to help. Soon the ambulances arrived along with the fire brigade.

They cut her free, but she was unconscious. Checking her airways, they put her in the recovery position while the ambulance tried to get closer to her. Eries was laid gently on to the stretcher, and when the man went with them, they asked whom he was.

"Just a friend."

"Yeah well hurry and get in, we have to get her to the hospital a.s.a.p." Said the paramedic.

Folken jumped in and they sped off. She stirred, murmuring something. He put his ear closer so he could hear better.

"Sorry?"

("Don't… leave… me…")

Then she suddenly gripped his hand, though her eyes remained shut. When their hands touched, it was like being struck by lighting. That feeling was always there, even if it was only eye contact. Surprised, and for the first time, Folken did not know what to do in a situation with a woman. The rest of the journey passed in a haze; with Eries always calling her boyfriend's name. When they arrived at the hospital they took her out and wheeled her away, and he just followed. Why was he following? Folken was clueless. He could not stand her, yet there he was. 

God knows that if his family ever found out about this, 

he would be a dead man. 

When she came to, a bright light blinded Eries. It was morning, and she heard the birds chirping through the open window. With some effort, she sat up and a nurse was there to fluff some pillows to support her back. She thanked her and the nurse went away. Still feeling abit dizzy from the anaesthetic, Eries wondered how she got there. Opposite her was an old lady, who was surrounded by her family.

Family. Ah, it was coming back to her know. She got upset about thinking of the past again. And that car…

Who took her to hospital?

"I've got to get a grip on things." Eries spoke to herself.

"Eries!" 

Someone shouted to her. Looking up, Richie was running towards her and enveloped her in a hug, nestling his face in her neck. His warmth was comforting, as was being held by his strong arms. He asked how she was, and stroked her back. Richie put an arm round her shoulders, and she put hers round his waist. She leaned against his broad chest, looking out into the peaceful hospital gardens. The place was just so serene and beautiful. They talked about how long they had been seeing each other. Then the conversation moved to the future, and what each of them wanted. Eries wants security, and he understood what she meant completely.

"Promise me we'll always be together. I know it sounds silly, but it'd make me feel loads better."

Richie lifted her chin, so they were eye to eye. His vivid blue eyes possessed this wonderful crystal clear clarity to them, making them shine. His cute little nose was pointy, just like hers. Those chiselled features would make him an international male model, but instead he chooses to do something for the community. With his physique you would think he was an Olympic athlete. And that dark brown hair; it was so cool, short and spiked in all directions, putting even the most popular DJ to shame. Richie's fashion sense is pretty trendy too. 

"I promise. Eire's?" He also possessed the most other-wordly sexy voice in the galaxy; deep and grainy. She could listen to him babble about rubbish for hours.

"Hm?"

"I know it's not the most romantic place in the world, but… would you…" 

He took a platinum diamond ring from his pocket, looking her shyly in the eye, waiting for her answer. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes!" 

Richie showered her with kisses and they held each other. Something else was preying on his mind, and although he did not want to say it now, he knew it was only a matter of time. He took a deep breath. He told Eries how worried he was about her when he received the news. But there was worse news to come; and it concerned Millerna.


	4. Going under

Going under

(changed one detail of this song, _Communication_, by The Cardigans).

For 26 years I've been trying

to believe and confide in

different people I found

Some of them got closer than others

and some wouldn't even bother

and then you came around

* * *

Folken saw everything. Standing by the exit, they could not see him but he was able to clearly see them. For some reason, seeing them like that made him want to punch Richard's lights out. It puzzled him seeing as they all came from different backgrounds. Those two were with the law. He, on the other hand, was not.

When he got to his mother's house, he saw Van's Jag sitting outside their plush mansion. There was also a baby pink Mini Cooper parked beside it. The thing Folken detested the most, was girly women who loved all things pink. Inside was the usual turn of events.

"NO DON'T!... NO WAIT!... Listen baby I… Please babe…Huh?"

Obviously, the other person hung up on him. All of a sudden, Van threw his Nokia down at the polished marble floor, smashing his phone to pieces. Then he whipped out a gun and put it to his head. Folken literally _flew _towards him and knocked the gun from his grasp before punching him in the face so hard he fell unconscious. Fetching a pillow from a chair, he carefully put it under his brother's head and left. He summoned a maid to come and clean up the mess, instructing her to lock all of Van's weapons in Folken's vault.

Later that evening, Folken, Varie and Goau were having dinner when a grunt signalled Van's arrival. He joined them at the table, and a servant gave him a plate of wasabi and a pair of chopsticks. There were several dishes of sushi and noodles in the centre of the table, where everyone just helped themselves. Not having woken up properly, Van dunked some raw salmon into the wasabi, and gulped all of the sauce down. In an instant, his nostrils flared and he was coughing his guts up in the sink. Varie gave her son water to calm his stomach, but his eyes were still streaming.

"Serves you right." Said Goau.

"Give him a break dad; he's having a tough time." Folken stood up for his sibling.

"Women trouble son?"

Van could only nod. He took a swig of some eighteenth century red wine his father had acquired. Varie told a servant to give him some plain soup noodles instead.

"She won't come back to me." Van suddenly announced.

"Well you haven't exactly treated her like you should lately."

"Mom, you don't understand she… I do love her but… I dunno!!" Van buried his head in his hands.

"She's not Hitomi, never was and never will be. You have to accept that."

"Look, son, take it from someone who has the experience; love her for her_, not _because you can't have someone else. Women hate that more than anything; nobody likes being used as a substitute. If it's that difficult to give the girl what she wants, then it's probably best for you both to just call it a day. For good this time."

When it came to advice, Goau was in a league of his own. His friends would often consult him before making a major decision. He knew it was time to tell his sons about 'the affair'. It nearly tore the family apart. They may be gangsters, but they are still human. Van was shocked.

"But, but I thought you and mom were so strong together, even now."

"You see? It's a wonder the girl has kept on coming back every time you guys split. So what are you going to do about it?" Varie was gentle, although she can get tough if it's called for.

Van shook his head. They went back to eating their sushi, and then Goau swooped in on Folken.

"You're quite tonight. You usually always have something to say about Vanville."

"Hm." Was his reply.

"Don't tell me you have women trouble too? Man didn't I raise you two good enough?"

"Can we help?" Varie gently offered.

"Hm." Folken was the king of cryptic answers.

In surrender, they said that they were there if either of them needed to talk. But they had preparations to make for the next night; when they would steal the Black Diamond back. After dinner, Goau kissed his wife goodnight as he went to make the necessary phone calls. Varie went off to take their dogs for a walk in their huge backyard. Then it was just Folken and Van left at the table.

Neither said anything, until the doorbell rang. The door opened then closed. Yet Jan, their housekeeper, did not come and tell them what or who it was.

Thick silence hung in there air. The men looked at each other, and nodded; someone was in the house. Getting their guns from their back pockets, they quietly edged to the hall. Peering in, they saw nothing unseal. And Jan was just doing some cleaning. She snuck a glance at Van who did not get it. Jan did this a few times, and still he missed the point. Finally, she pointed behind her at which she got fired in the leg and fell to the floor.

It was the police and they were in the mansion.

Eries pulled up on the long gravel drive. Richie was watching her intently. She jumped out and got her gun ready, silent as a mouse. But she staggered backward and Richie only just caught her. The hospital did not like it, but this was very important so she had to discharge herself. He said she should be taking it easy. Eries argued there was no time to waste. Not now that they were so close to catching them.

Inside it was surreal; no one dared to breathe, never mind move. Ornaments had fallen and broken, bullet holes adorning the ivory walls. The place was a complete mess. Then she noticed the body lying on the floor. Foolishly, Eries went near it. Someone came out of hiding and aimed a gun at her and she did the same thing. Neither wanted to go first.

Because the rule goes, whoever makes the first move is the first to lose.

It was Van Fanel. He looked at her as though she was some dirt on his highly polished shoes. She was used to that sort of thing. You had to be in this job. But then something surprised her.

"STOP!"

Millerna appeared from nowhere and became Eries's human shield, stopping Van from shooting her sister. He barked at her to move away, and realised what he had done wrong as soon as he did it. The atmosphere was electrified at once. She did not know what exactly, though Eries knew something was going on between them. Forcing her to the door, Millerna was letting Eries escape.

"I'm not leaving-"

Someone grabbed her by the collar and was dragging her to the side. She punched them in the face to make the let go. Then she did a spin kick to knock them over. Then another man appeared from nowhere. Eries was jumping, hitting and kicking until quite a few of them were scattered unconscious on the ground around her. Van clapped his hands in mock applause. By now, she was a good distance away from Millerna, and he fired. Dodging it was easy. However, the strain of doing something so strenuous so soon, made Eries feel light-headed. Wavering from side to side, Van seized his chance.

He fired again.

Instead of getting her, he got Richie. He had dived to protect Eries. He slumped down as Eries tried to hold him. Richie told Eries to go for it, that he will be fine. Folken held a gun to her face, yet froze when he saw it was her. He also saw the engagement ring on her finger. She could see the shock in his brown eyes. She kissed Richie before doing what she was good at. Eries knew a chance when she saw one; knocking it out of Folken's grasp, she spun him round, twisted his arm and pushed his own weapon to his temple.

"You had you're chance. Now it's my turn."

"I don't mind so long as I get to snuggle up with you babes." Folken said silkily. "Oh, and I'd keep an eye on you're boyfriend; he's looking tired."

Eries did look, and saw Richie was not moving. Blood from his chest wound soaked his shirt. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. He could be dying. Eries

Suddenly felt light-headed again, and caught herself just as her knees buckled a little. Whatever happens, she must not let Folken go. Van was shouting like a mad man. Millerna tried to mop up all the blood from Richie's wound. In the space of a few minutes, she had gone through four soaked rags. The thought of losing him made Eries feel scared. Millerna suddenly screamed.

Goau appeared from thin air and had Millerna in a bad position; one twist of her head, and she would be dead. Everyone froze, though for different reasons.

"Dad, let her go." Van said. "She's innocent."

A cough from Folken surprised them all.

"This bitch ain't so 'innocent' as you like to put it. She's one of _them!"_

"Hah, what a way to go." Millerna said.

"Millie…" Van's voice softened.

Then Eries knew.

Van became angry with his father, and tried to reason with him to let her go. It turned into a heated slanging match. They needed reinforcements. Richie had the walkie-talkie.

And he was dying.

The thought of it made her chest feel tight. Fear was swimming through her veins like a fish in a river. Her heart beat faster and faster. Folken's skin was hot to the touch and her grip was loosening. Yet he did not try to break free.

"Richie."

Eries thought she could reach him, when he was actually at least five yards away. With great effort, he lifted his head to the sound of his name. He was looking at Eries, but he was squinting as if he was concentrating. Richie raised his arm too, trying to reach her and touch her hand. An aggressive Goau was still holding Millerna captive. Van was losing it from the stress it was causing; and Varie was nowhere to be seen.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Suddenly there were gunshots being fired left, right and centre.

The sounds suddenly became softer and less sharp.

Her vision became foggy.

Then everything went black.


	5. Hopes and Dreams

Does it need more detail? Or is it okay as it is? This is going to be a E/F storey, but Hitomi is briefly mentioned at points. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eries… Eries… Eries wake up… Eries…" Called a gentle voice.

"Dad… Dad where are you?" Eries whimpered. She missed him, had he come back for her?

"Eries… Eries…"

but surely, that would mean…

Opening a blearily eye, the sun was too bright and she turned over to hide from it.

"Ahhhh."

A pain shot through her shoulder. Was it broken? Whoever she was with, lifted her off the ground and carried her somewhere. They gently laid her down on something soft and dry. They walked around, doing something, their feet making the floorboards creak. Must be made of wood. So where are they? The last thing she heard was the kettle boiling.

_I have to find him__, I have to find Richie. He needs me. Where? Where?! Is it this corridor? In this room? No. wait – there's another door. This place looks so old and dusty. Here goes – hey? This is my room! And everything is where it used to be. And my bed is made too. Something's on my pillow. It's a note._

_"Morning Pumpkin!__ Don't freak out, everything's gonna be alright, you'll see. Just have faith in him. Love Dad."_

_Dad?__ But he's dead… I go to leave, and when I walk through the doorway, I find myself in the attic. Moving the boxes out of the way so I can get past, things topple over and spill from them. a framed photo of us all on holiday in Mauritous. That was great. I move a little and trip on something; another framed photo. It's of me and Richie, on our first Valentine's together. _

_But__ it's cracked._

_The broken glass almost covers the picture comepletely so I could hardly make out what it is. I'm sure I didn't break it.i turn it over to remove the picture and save it when it bursts into flame! something soft fell out the back. I pick it up._

_It's__ a piece of red moss… _

Suddenly she sat bolt upright and _smacked_ them in the head. Eries was about to fall when they got her. Again, there was that _connection_ when they touched. The kind where you don't realise you're actually alive until that very moment. Their skin sizzled to the touch, setting her senses alight like fire.

"Ow…What?..."

Her head was spinning faster than a Catherine wheel. It felt so heavy, like it was detached from the rest of her body or something. Amist all the pain, there was this tingly sensation which was so soothing she rested her head against something. Somebody was brushing hair from her face. The soft caress burned the skin in a way which nearly scared her.

"It's alright, you're safe with me." They said, sensing her fear.

"Folken?" Eries exclaimed.

Struggling to open her eyes, she managed to do so eventually. Everything was a blur, but slowly came into focus. Folken looked the same as usual; the good-looking but bad ass gangster. He seemed to be staring at Eries intently, those dark brown eyes not giving anything away. Then he smirked.

"Yeah, it's me darlin'. Just make sure you get enough rest okay? And try not to play where danger lives." He said softly.

"Wha- Where am I?"

Then he did the weirdest thing – he kissed her lightly on the forehead, before walking out of the door. When he kissed her, her skin felt like it was electrified. So what was she supposed to do? A little voice told her she should seize the chance to arrest him, but as she stood up the room started spinning so she sat back down. Cursing, Eries wondered what drugs he had pumped into her system.

_That dream, it was so weird._

Glancing around, the room she was in was shabby to say the least; broken windows, dust, the curtains had holes in them, and there goes a cockroach…

C-RUNCH!!

Not one for being a wuss, Eries stamped on it. Not very ladylike, but who cares? Folken was watching from outside and a smile played on his thin lips. He spoke to an old man, who nodded, then drove away in his 4x4.

An R'n'B tune rang on his Nokia.

"Yeah man,"

"Hey Folken I'v sorted that Richard Evan's out! Y'know, that forensics freak? And what the hell were you thinking?! You should've finished her while you could!!"

"Fuck off Van, don't play where men work."

It was harsh, but his little brother can be such a prick sometimes. There was a long pause before someone else spoke on the line.

"Sweetie where are you? Do you want me to save you some lunch?" It was his mom. She must be mad at him too, though it did not show.

"Alright yeah, I'll be there in half an hour. I'm dropping something off at my place first."

Folken took a brief case from the boot of his sports car up to his penthouse apartment. Setting it on the glass table, he poured himself a glass of vintage wine and sat down. Pressing the code, it unlocked. It was filled to the brim with files, papers, and reports. Taking one of them, it was labelled Confidential.

In his possession, was the entire profile on Eries Aston. From the day she began her career in the force, to the present day. Everything that was recorded, statements made in courts, tapes of interviewing suspects and even her own personal history.

_This should be interesting._ Folken thought, his signature smile playing on his thin lips.

-

-

When he arrived, there was another fight breaking out in Vanville.

"Oh piss off!" Millerna shouted.

"Look, I-I'm really sorry about the other night! My dad only did it so your sister would release Folken! You know that! Please Millie!!!"

"I know _why_ he did what he did, and I also know why you're begging. You've had you're chances."

"Wait wait wait! Hey look! I've bought you something!" he opened a box, which revealed a De Beers necklace. It must have cost a fortune. Millerna did not even bat an eyelid.

"You can't buy me Van! Not anymore. It's over."

Van grabbed her suitcase from her and threw them down onto the gravel drive. Folken got out the 4x4 and watched the show. This was better than Jerry Springer!

"I love you."

Van said into her ear. Millerna did not move. Then she turned round to face him.

_Beep beep. Beep beep. _Eries awoke after a while. She must have passed out again. Her superiors must think she is a right weakling. Staggering out of the shack, she followed a beaten path, which lead onto a main road. Only it was deserted with no car in sight. Plus the _great_ news is, it looked as though the road would carry on forever. It must be midday, because the heat from the sun became unbearably hot. So hot, that the heat rising from the ground made everything in the horizon look wavy. Eries was on the verge of collapsing when a jeep pulled up.

"Need a lift?"

"What?"

"Fucking hell you look dead!"

The man jumped out and hurried to her side, helping her into his jeep. Eries was like jelly, flopping against the passenger seat. He shut the windows and banged on the air conditioning in a bid to revive her.

"Why are you here at this time of day? You could frazzle like bacon!!"

She looked at him; he must be in his early seventies, yet he was not doing too bad for his age, still retaining some youthful image to his face. He seemed skinny but strong, one of those types of men. Robust and reliable. He wore casual clothes, a shirt with drain pipe jeans.

"I dunno." Eries mumbled.

He gave her an odd look. If her head would just stop spinning.

The old man drove to a nearby café and ordered two fruit cordials. Eries even had to struggle to get hold of the straw. She had it in her fingers, but every time she went to drink her hand wobbled badly.

"Here."

Eries drank half of it before stopping to breathe. God that felt good. Now she looked more alive, the sparkle in her peacock eyes returning.

"Thank you."

"No worries. So tell me; what brings a young lady like yourself to this part of the woods? Or should I say desert?"

"We're in the desert?"

"Yeah. Are you okay? Need to see a doctor?"

"No I'm fine, really. Just… had a wild night that's all." Well she had to say something.

The old man chuckled. He sipped his drink and gazed out the window.

"I remember those. The good old days."

_Beep beep. Beep beep. _This time Eries was more awake and knew what that sound meant. She unhooked her mobile form her belt. There were two messages.

'_Eries__ where are you?! I tried to phone but you didn't answer. I've got all the guys helping me find you!! Please ring me."_

Milla. She sounded urgent. The next one was more so.

_"__Eries__ are you okay?! Why do you keep cutting me off? Look, we've been searching for over 48 hours now so I'm gonna rope in the FBI to help us. Hopefully you're still okay. Love you."_

Eries sniffed. It was nice to know that someone cared. Milla was always like that, making her laugh whenever she was feeling blue. Scrolling down, she saw the dates the messages were sent; the first was sent on Sunday, 10th October. The second was sent on Wednesday, 13th October. Closing the menu, she checked today's date; Thursday, 14th October. Four days; she had been missing for four days.

"You're quiet." The old man suddenly said.

"Got a lot on my mind."

She finished her drink. Now what? all she had on her was her mobile phone.

"You need to eat, look at you, you need energy girl."

"But-"

"It's on me. You can pay me back when you win the lottery."

"Thanks."

Somehow, Eries felt that she could trust this old man, whoever he is. Although she has seen many types in her time in the force, this one seems genuine. He asked her what she liked, and ordered two roast chicken breasts with mash and veg, followed by apple pie slices with ice cream.

"What's you're name? I can't go away without knowing that." She ventured.

"Pelazziofontini. John Pelazziofontini."

"Sounds Italian. Am I right?"

"Smart girl. Y'know, you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Who?" Eries asked, spooning a mouthful of ice cream into her mouth.

"My daughter. She's… passed away. Actually, you look a lot like her, only with lighter blond hair. She was tall and slim, with dark blond hair and deep green eyes."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago. Anyway, what about you miss?"

"What about me?"

John nodded at the diamond ring on her engagement finger. It's sparkling radius could signal a plane for landing.

"Who's the lucky fella?"

"Oh…" Eries's eyes welled up at the thought of him, and all the recent events started to come back to her. But she forced herself to only concentrate on the positive things.

"His name's Richard. He's my rock, and my best friend, my everything."

_I hope he's okay…He will be; won't he? _


End file.
